


Fire and Blood

by ChibiStarr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood Magic, F/M, Sex, Sophia is still alive and not a zombie, pre-Origins times, younger days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiStarr/pseuds/ChibiStarr
Summary: Avernus has always admired his Warden Commander.





	Fire and Blood

Sophia Dryden was always fierce in everything she did, whether it was fighting or even mundane things such as eating. Her eyes always peered out of slightly narrowed lids, their depths alight with an inner fire that hinted towards a cunning, determined mind. Her walk was fierce and her skill on horseback was so great that the other Wardens were often terrified whenever they went riding with her, afraid that she might fall off.  
  
Of course, loving was high on that list too. It was one of the many things that Avernus loved about her, and one of his favorites.  
  
Her hands dug into his shoulders, and likewise his nails pierced into her hips, groans spilling from his lips as she rode him just as hard as she liked to ride all of her horses. The obscene slapping of their skin could be heard all throughout the room, no doubt, as could the rocking of their shared bed. Sophia was passionate and burning, Avernus was cold and calculating. Yet rather than balancing each other out, they exacerbated each other until it was like an insanity being around her, he wanted to do nothing more than pin her down every day and love her as hard as possible. But Sophia was always one step ahead, jumping on him randomly and taking him by surprise, then dragging him into a nearby room.  
  
Not that Avernus minded that much. He had tricks of his own.  
  
He threw his head back, gasping and dragging his nails down her thighs, and tracing his hands up to her breasts. Sophia pressed into the touch eagerly, smirking and bending down until her breasts were nearly in his face and slapping him with every one of her movements. Avernus laughed and sucked on them, hard, just like she liked it. The answering groan from the Warden Commander and her increasing movements forced him to let go as he panted, enveloped in her heat and wetness. Gods she was always so good inside, so burning and holding onto him as if to drag him into her very depths.  
  
But he always wanted more. He started to mutter under his breath, drawing his hands up the scratch marks he left earlier, finding the tiny beads of blood there.  
Sophia growled at him, sounding more animalistic than human. "No! don't you dare use that bl--" she cut off as the magic flowed through her, a sharp gasp leaving her lips. Her muscles spasmed, especially the ones around his length, and she choked. "Avernus!"  
  
He smirked, the power flowing through him intoxicatingly as he wove it through his fingers, playing it like a puppet. Heat and pleasure, it was carried in the blood and--  
_"Avernus!"_ Sophia howled, her movements becoming erratic and her muscles clenching wildly. Her face was flushed and her chest heaved for air.  
  
Avernus looked up at her, thrusting lazily into her. "Get ready, my dear," he said lowly, his voice husky.  
  
"I-I swear if you-- _ah, ahhh!"_ Sophia screamed as she came apart around him, her juices flowing down him from the ferocity of her orgasm as she rode harder and harder.  
  
The mage joined her, the harsh, quick movements of his lover driving him to his climax as well. He grabbed her hips and held her in place as he did, making sure to fill her with his seed so that she couldn't get away from him. The glare she threw him only made him grin back, as he knew from her flushed face that she secretly loved it. He gently wove his magic still until they rode out their waves of pleasure, until she collapsed on him, panting into his hair and possessively pressing him closer despite her looks.  
"I _told_ you Avernus--"  
  
"Hush, dear," he said, kissing her. "Just hush and enjoy the gift I just gave you."


End file.
